Spur Of the Moment
by KinkyK and JazzyJ
Summary: Anger is usually a heat of the moment thing. So was having sex on a school desk, during school, without getting caught. What could they say? They were just following Naruto's advice. *Edited for content just to be safe.


**Author:** KinkyK

**Rating:** MA

**Disclaimer:** I own only my story.

**Note: **If you want the version with the sex in it, go to my profile and look for the link. :)

**Dedicated:** Another requester,** MademoiselleD**. :)

* * *

Ice stone emerald clashed against bold steely black. The two teens never broke eye contact with their hardening glares. These two academic students were arguing. Both were on the student council, so they had to do what was best for the school, and right now, they had to do what was best for the sports teams. Too bad the two presidents had to be on two completely different pages. Sakura always hated Sasuke and Sasuke couldn't stand Sakura. Sakura vaguely remembered her five second crush on the boy when she was younger, but she saw how much of an ass he was already in third grade when they first met. It went a little bit like this.

_''Hey, I'm Sakura Haruno, can I sit here?'' Sakura asked timidly._

_Sasuke gave her glance out the corner of his eye. ''I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and no.''_

Ever since then, Sakura hated his guts. What kind of person just introduces themselves and says no? Definitely the type of person Sakura hated. While Sasuke just found it plain stupid that she had to ask. She could have easily just sat down and not gave damn about what he thought. He didn't like people who didn't stick up from themselves. It made him sick. In the end Sasuke and Sakura always avoided each other like a plague in their younger years, but when they were put in all the same classes since third grade, they had no choice but stay around each other, and thus the competition began. The two were always facing off in class. Doing their best to outshine one another, but instead, they always tied. Of course in eighth grade their best friend, Naruto, just had to say, ''Gosh, you guys take this so serious. You guys need to fuck and make up.''

After that being said, the two teens smacked the blonde and definitely stayed away from each other. Now they're in high school with more competition, Neji Hyuga and Sai Kuroi. The other two brooding boys managed to be as popular and smart as them. Causing the pair to ignore each other and focus on the others. When it came down to student council, the two agreed to run together to beat out Neji and Sai. The plan actually worked. How could you not lose to a hot Uchiha and a pretty damn sexy girl with pink hair? Even though they won, they're still on bad terms, and the still have problems making decisions together, but that's what you get when you put two hotheaded people, who suffered from stubbornness.

''It does not matter Sasuke,'' the pink haired girl began with a firm face, ''the girl sports teams need it more.''

He rolled his dark eyes. ''No they don't. The boy teams need it more.''

She sucked her teeth. ''You're only saying that because you play for the basketball team with Naruto and Kiba. And your other stupid friends Chouji and Kankuro play for the football team.''

His eyes narrowed. ''Like you're any different."

She scowled at the Uchiha. ''Actually, I am different. I play volleyball, softball, basketball, and I help Ino with the cheerleading team. Not to mention all the other sports, clubs, and activities I help and participate in. There are tons of teams that I can contribute the funds to, but I choose the girls teams because I know what we need and what funds we're low on.''

He crossed his arms with his usual straight face. ''Give me some examples.''

Her sullen face grew into a smirk. ''Fine. We need new uniforms for Varsity Softball. From what my friends Tenten and Temari told me, they're using uniforms from last years group. They also need new team helmets. The ones from three years ago aren't working so well anymore. Along with the bats. We were told to have our group with team matching bats. Which they don't have at the moment. Except the really old ones where you can't tell what they say anymore. And–.''

''Okay, I got you're point Haruno,'' Sasuke started, ''but the boys baseball team is going through the same thing. Along with the other sports team. This school is low on a lot of sports supplies. Why can't the boys get the update first?''

She couldn't help the scoff that erupted from her lips. ''The boys teams were the last to get the update. The girls should get it this time.''

He shook his head in dismay. "No way. Girls sports isn't as important as boys sports.''

Her mouth fell agape, nearly dropping her chewing gum in the process. ''Are you kidding me? If you don't remember, the number of titles for our school was mostly taken over by the girls last year with the help of me and my friends. While you guys have been behind for the last two years.''

Sasuke glared. ''That's not our faults. Most of out best players were injured last year.''

Icy green eyes rolled. ''But not you. You were perfectly fine. Along with your other jock friends.''

His eyes narrowed even more. ''Look Haruno, don't push it.''

She licked her lips before speaking. ''Whatever _Uchiha_. Just know that it's true. The teams have becoming more together since those kids from Sunagakure transferred here. We need to keep it that way. Maybe if you and other friends would focus more, things would have been better before.''

''You're one to talk Haruno. You're teams started falling back a while ago. Especially the girls basketball team.'' He replied with an snarky tone.

Her smirk slackened into a scowl. ''Don't blame that on me. I don't even take control of that team.''

He shrugged. ''Right, and the four games you lost in a row?''

''You better watch your self Uchiha.'' Sakura growled out with clenched fists.

He rolled his eyes and kept talking. ''I have nothing to watch, Haruno." Sasuke hissed with a smirk.

Sakura clenched her teeth together, before her left hand fisted the cloth of his uniform dress shirt in seconds. He fought to keep his footing balanced as he was pulled inches away from Sakura's face. Her green eyes darkened even more, and plump lips were pressed into a firm line. He stopped looking at her face long enough to feel the tightened fist in his shirt. He then felt the air from her nose hit his face. She next opened her mouth, letting out a huff of sweet air from her chewing gum before speaking. ''You do have something to watch Uchiha,'' His last name came out of her lips like jagged ice.

He put his straight face back on, but it started growing in a taunting smirk. ''What do I have to watch Haruno?''

She gave him a dark smile before she whispered. ''This." Her right fist collided with his stomach. He was knocked out of her grasp and began doubling over in slight pain. His arms clenched securely around his stomach as he looked up at the smiling green eyed girl. Her smile turned into a full grin widened as his eyes shot daggers at her. She noticed the movement of his lips, saying something in pained whisper. Her grin vanished, she quirked a pink eye brow. Instead her eyes narrowed as Sasuke began to compose himself.

''What was that Uchiha?'' Sakura questioned with malice.

He kept his usual facade as he moved closer to the smaller girl, backing her against the edge of the wooden desk. He then leaned his lips close to her ear, and curled his fingers around the soft cotton of her blouse, having her in the same position he was in moments ago. He also got a good look at the cleavage caused by her black bra. Sasuke let his breath fan against her ear before giving her an answer. ''I just called you a **bitch** _Haruno_.''

She felt two things course through her. Anger and tempt. Her breathing grew shallow as she inhaled Sasuke's scent, his warm breathe still ghosting against her face and ear. ''Are you going to hit a girl, _Uchiha_?'' Sakura questioned the male softly.

He lightly chuckled into her ear. ''I'm a better person than that Haruno. In fact, I'm going to get you back in a better way.''

With that being said Sasuke pressed his lips firmly against hers. Sakura's fingers instantly grabbed the edge of the desk, pushing against Sasuke's lips for more. He grabbed her arms off the desk and forced them around his neck before he snaked his arms around her waist. She shifted, pulled him closer, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He trailed his hands lower and firmly gripped her bottom, putting her on the desk. Her back pushed several books and papers out the way in the process while she began working on unbuttoning a couple buttons to her blouse. Their faces never separated as she did so. Sasuke's hands began working on the belt to his pants and a couple buttons to his shirt. He got the buckle, button, and zipper undone and started to shimmy down his pants little by little. While he was doing that, Sakura was beginning to pull down the front of her bra. She ignored the clasps in the back.

A moan erupted into the kiss as Sasuke's rough hands found it's way to one of her breasts. His other hand began pushing other books, papers, pens, and school items to lay her down further. Sakura's pink hair fanned out against the cherry wood desk as she was fully laid back. One of Sasuke's hands was feeling for the beginning of her skirt. The two broke the kiss. She looked up at Sasuke with darkened green irises and a heaving chest. He looked down with his obsidian eyes and shallow breathing. He took one more final breath and spit out her chewed gum before lip locking back with Sakura, quickly slipping his tongue in. She moaned and her hand shot up to fist his soft ink locks. He groaned in response while hiking up her skirt. She gave a slight gasp in the kiss as Sasuke pressed himself against the fabric of her underwear.

She could feel the bubble in her stomach getting ready to burst. It was all too much. The heat spread across her skin, the bead of sweat dripping down her temple, the feel of Sasuke's cool skin rubbing against her hot skin, and the hand massaging her breast. The prodigy was feeling the same. He was on the same edge she was. Sasuke came with a gasp. She joined him with a cry of his name. Her legs tightened around his waist and the grip in his hair returned when she pulled him for another rough kiss. He kissed back just as hard, but was the first to separate to breathe.

She laid against the desk again and shakily uncrossed her legs. His dark eyes watched over as her chest heaved up and down with closed eyes. Her eyes sprang open when she felt his gaze on her. She gave him a blank look before slowly closing her eyes to steady her breathing. Sasuke gave her another glance before pulling out with a hiss. A shiver ran through her as Sasuke moved. She decided to turn over and press her legs firmly together. Sasuke noticed she continued to keep her eyes closed while resting on the desk, like she was falling asleep. He rolled his eyes as he pulled up his boxers and pants and began to re-buckle his belt. While he was buttoning his shirt up, he huffed. ''Sakura, you can't go to sleep.''

She grunted in response. ''Whatever.''

Sasuke rolled his eyes. ''Fine, I'll leave you here, but what are we settling? Who gets what for the sports decision?''

She shrugged before replying. ''We spilt it in half and try to do the best we can. And if it's not enough, we can just do more fund raisers.''

He gave her form a glance over once more. ''Fine. See you later.'' Sasuke said before walking out the classroom.

He passed all the other in secession classes and headed straight to the gym, where he knew Naruto was playing basketball. His eyes zeroed in one the electrifying blonde hair as soon as he entered the gym. Naruto was doing his best to guard Kiba while obviously talking trash. Sasuke rolled his eyes and called out to his blonde friend. Naruto noticed Sasuke and a smile broke out in response. He smacked the ball out of Kiba's hand with laughter before he ran across the gym to his friend. He stopped next Sasuke with a halt.

''What's up bastard?'' Naruto asked with a grin.

He shook his head. ''I'm just telling you to let the rest of our friends on sports teams or anybody on a sports team that the funds are being split in half.''

His mouth fell agape, and his ocean blue eye widened. ''What? Why not just give it to one team?''

He flinched at his too loud tone. ''Because me and Sakura agreed to split it evenly. And whatever we can't afford we're just gonna do fund raisers for it.''

He quirked a blonde eyebrow. ''Wait… you and Sakura _agreed_. How the hell did that happen?''

Sasuke smirked before replying. ''We took your advice. We fucked and made up."

Naruto nodded and started patting his friend on the back. ''That's great. You guys finally fucked and–wait what? No way, did you just fuck our friend?''

He lightly chuckled. "Yeah I did. On the desk Kakashi teaches on."

He put his hands over ears and started shaking his head. ''Ew. I don't wanna hear about Sasuke and Sakura sex. It's tainting my virgin ears.''

He shrugged. ''Well we took your advice. It seems to work most of the time.''

Naruto then gave Sasuke a quizzical look. He then narrowed his eyes. ''How long have you been taking my advice?''

''Since you said it in ninth grade.'' He mumbled with a blank look.

His mouth fell agape once more. ''You've been taking my advice for two years?''

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah."

He shook his head. "I hate you."

He gave another shrug. "Who doesn't?"

* * *

**Note: **If you want the version with the sex in it, go to my profile and look for the link. :)

**Review please. :) **

**-Kinky**


End file.
